Malaika Griffin
Real Name: Malaika Tamu Griffin Aliases: Lake Griffin Wanted For: Murder Missing Since: May 19, 1999 Case Details: Jason Horsley moved to Denver, Colorado, in 1996, looking for the diversity he couldn't find in his hometown of Sheridan, Wyoming. The twenty-five-year-old carpenter and his fiancee, Deborah Loiselle, bought a former crack house in the diverse City Park West neighborhood and spent many hours and thousands of dollars remolding the home. Deborah felt that moving to Denver was a dream come true for them. However, that changed when Deborah met their next-door neighbor, Malaika Griffin, soon after moving in. Griffin became angry with her, threatening to kill Deborah's dogs and yelling several racial slurs (Jason and Deborah were Caucasian, while Malaika was African-American). Over the next few months, Griffin had several confrontations with her neighbors. Although she didn't own a car, she had several issues with people parking in front of her house. She also complained to Jason about unloading his carpentry tools onto the public sidewalk in front of her house. On another occasion, she argued with him about putting his ladder on her property, even though the landlord said it was okay. None of the arguments made sense to the couple because they had never trespassed on Griffin's property. Then, on May 19, 1999, Jason returned from work and began unloading his tools on the sidewalk in front of Griffin's house when she came out and began screaming at him. Deborah said that when she went outside to see what was going on, Griffin threatened her, and the women both stormed back into their houses. Jason continued to unload a truck when Griffin came back to the truck with a 9mm pistol and allegedly shot him in the back at point-blank range. The bullet pierced Jason's heart and he was killed almost instantly; Deborah found him slumped over in his car, unconscious and bleeding profusely. He passed away a short time after arriving at the hospital. Meanwhile, Griffin arrived at a friend's house and stole her car at gunpoint. The car was found abandoned in Iowa two days later. Police searched Griffin's room and found several racist literature and anarchist Internet material as well as ammunition, hand grenades, and a 9mm pistol. They also found Griffin's secret journals about an upcoming race war and the murder of white people. Surprisingly, none of Griffin's friends had ever heard her talk about the racial rhetoric mentioned in her writings. According to police, an Iowa man claimed that Griffin had confessed to him that she had killed a man in Colorado. He drove Griffin to a bus station where she boarded a bus to Chicago. Griffin's mother claims to have spoken to her daughter over the phone, and that her daughter told her that she was wanted for a Colorado murder and that she was in Chicago. Griffin has not been heard from since and is wanted for the murder of Jason Horseley. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the August 22, 2001 episode. Griffin was profiled on America’s Most Wanted. After Griffin was captured, the case was documented on the shows Snapped and Deadly Women. Results: Captured. On June 4, 2005, after Griffin was profiled on America's Most Wanted, a tip lead the FBI to arrest her in El Cajon, California. She had been working at a biotechnology firm under an assumed name. She was found guilty of Jason's murder, along with robbery and vehicle theft. She was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole. Links: * Malaika Griffin on Unsolved Archive * Malaika Griffin on Wikipedia * Malaika Griffin on Murderpedia * Arrest made in '99 murder after profile on 'America's Most Wanted' * Slaying arrest buoys family * Most Wanted Fugitive To Be Extradited * 'America's Most Wanted' Female Fugitive Guilty Of Murder * People v. Griffin * Malaika Griffin Inmate Profile * Jason Horsley at Find a Grave ---- Category:Colorado Category:1999 Category: Murder Category:Armed Robbery Category: AMW Cases Category: Captured